


The Way Out (Is Right In Front of Me)

by Wolfletkaider



Series: Double Kidnapped AU [1]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: AU Michiru got Kidnapped too, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapped Michiru, Michiru Kagemori needs a hug, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Shirou Ogami, Shirou Ogami is a good big brother figure, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfletkaider/pseuds/Wolfletkaider
Summary: It only took a split second for her to make her decision. She opened the door slowly, and transformed her ears into a rabbit’s to see if she could hear the slight beeps that indicated the alarm being triggered. When all she heard was silence, she changed into a chameleon and used her camouflage to glance around the hallway, changing her eyes into a vampire bat’s to check for Dr. Mimura, thanking the fact that Nazuna had convinced her to wait until the scientists had finished testing their transformation abilities and training them how to use them before that first escape attempt.Both Nazuna and Michiru are Kidnapped after transforming into Beastmen, but have since been seperated. Michuru is now locked in the Anima City Medical Center, but when someone bombs the place she meets someone who may be able to help her.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Series: Double Kidnapped AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143275
Kudos: 22





	The Way Out (Is Right In Front of Me)

The Way Out (Is Right In Front of Me)

An explosion rocked the hospital building many floors below her, causing the electricity in her room to go out. She stood from the sterile bed and made her way to the door that normally kept her locked inside until the scientist needed to take her for another test. She’d attempted to escape the room many times since being transferred to Anima City, but her door had an alarm system that alerted her capture to her escape and the cameras made it easy to track her down.

It only took a split second for her to make her decision. She opened the door slowly, and transformed her ears into a rabbit’s to see if she could hear the slight beeps that indicated the alarm being triggered. When all she heard was silence, she changed into a chameleon and used her camouflage to glance around the hallway, changing her eyes into a vampire bat’s to check for Dr. Mimura, thanking the fact that Nazuna had convinced her to wait until the scientists had finished testing their transformation abilities and training them how to use them before that first escape attempt. 

When she didn’t see anyone in the hall she stepped out of the room completely and closed the door behind her, and quickly realized a problem, she had no idea where she was. Her room had been different every time she attempted escaping, and to ensure that it would be harder for her to leave, she was always blind-folded her before they moved her anywhere. 

Knowing she had to move before Yaba and Mimura inevitably came to check on her, she picked a random direction and started looking for the stairs. She shifted her eyes back to their normal Tanuki form to look around in the darkness. She quickly found a stairwell and a sign that told her the floor number she was on. 156  _ great.  _ She was about to manifest her wings to fly to the ground floor when  __ two scientists came up the stairs with clipboards, grumbling about how the elevator was useless after floor 100. 

Fear seized her heart as she realized that without elevator access in most of the building the stairwell would be filled with scientists, most of which would either haul her back to her room or assume she was an intruder and take her to Yaba. She had to stay camouflaged if she wanted this escape to be a success. 

She took a deep breath and started making her way down to sneak onto a working elevator and finally leave this awful place. As soon as she made it to the 100th floor she booked it as fast as a chameleon could go the nearest elevator until she ran into a man in a white trench coat. 

The shock startled her back to her tanuki form as she fell onto her but in front of someone who was not a scientist. He glanced down at her then back the way she came. He closed his eyes and transformed into his beastmen form, a white wolf. When his eyes opened he glanced down at her curiously. “How long have you been here?” 

She was taken off guard by the question, “Six months,” more out of surprise at being directly spoken to without anger than wanting to tell him. 

He glanced around “Your scent is all around this place, some of it is old, and in places that are highly classified, and yet, you can’t be a scientist,” he looked at her again. “Who are you, and why are you here.”

“Why should I tell you?” She snapped, guard up, ready to transform at a moment’s notice. 

He raised an eyebrow, and, to her surprise actually answered, “I’m Shiro Ogami, I’m investigating the bomb incident, and you are a child in a classified lab building.”

“I can give you a little more to investigate then,” She responded making a quick decision, “I’m Michiru Kagemori, and I’ve been a living experiment for almost a year now.”

Shiro only nodded and pulled her along, “I have evidence that Yaba is behind the bombing, I need you to stay with me while I confront him, so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Are you crazy?” she demanded, yanking her arm out of his grasp “I told you that he was the one who’s doing the experiments! He’ll take me the first chance he gets.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“And why not? Why would you protect me, I’m just a random girl who you happened to run into!”

“You are a beastman, I protect all bestman.”

She looked away, the knowledge that she wasn’t really a beastman ringing in her mind… but Shiro had no way to know that. “Do you promise?” It came out as a quiet whisper, a shred of hope when for so long all she could do was dream.

“Yes.” 

Maybe it was because for so long she had nothing and no one else to believe in besides herself, but she trusted him.

“Okay”

Never in her life had Michiru been as scared as she was now, half hidden behind a man she didn’t know, facing the man who had been torturing her for almost half a year. She wasn’t paying attention to their conversation, just gripping the man’s shirt like a lifeline and attempting to keep her breathing in check. At some point the police force had joined them, a precaution so Yaba wouldn’t escape during questioning.

“And in addition to that, I also have evidence that you’ve been doing experiments on beastmen.” She snapped to attention, they were talking about her.

She glanced up, accidentally meeting Yaba’s eyes, he laughed. “You mean that freak? She ain’t a beastman,” This was it, she released Shiro’s coat and backed up, prepared to run. “But if that's how you want to play it, NOW MIMURA.” 

Several things happened at once, Yaba transformed and attacked Shiro, Mimura’s tail wrapped around her neck at the same time he stuck a syringe in her arm, forcing her into her human form. 

Michiru wasn’t sure what happened next between attempting to breathe and how quick it all happened, but the next thing she knew they were on the roof of the medical tower and she was being dangled off the edge. They were surrounded by police, attempting to negotiate with Mimira, she suddenly realized that she was being held hostage. She was the reason that they weren’t able to arrest him right here and now. If Mimura walked free it would be her fault. She had to remove herself from the situation somehow. She-she had to make him drop her. 

She steeled her resolve and, using all the strength she had, forced his tail up and into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. The effect was immediate, he unraveled his tail and she fell.

It only took three seconds of free falling for it to hit her, she couldn’t transform right now, she wouldn’t for at least a few hours, she was going to die. It was better than letting the bastard run free, but she didn’t want to die. She had to find Nazuna, she had to find a way to turn them both human, she had to see her family again…. She would never see her family again. She screamed on her way down,  _ I don’t want to die,  _ she thought desperately,  _ I don’t want to die, please  _ **_I don’t want to_ ** \- 

Her thoughts stuttered to a halt as large arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a chest. She suddenly found herself flipped as she heard glass shattering and felt something cut into her arms. They continued to fall, landing on harsh solid things that even her human ears could hear the cracking of bones on. 

The landing was both a blessing and a curse, she was physically fine, no broken bones like her saviour undoubtedly had, and she was still alive. Then she glanced up at -  _ Shiro _ . Shiro who tried to save her from the lab, Shiro who let her grip him to ground herself, Shiro who saved her, Shiro who was probably dead or dyin-

“Could you please get off of me?” Michiru jumped back startled.

“You’re alive!” 

“Yeah,” He said, attempting to stand. Michiru put herself under his arm to help support him the same way her and Nazuna did for each other after particularly hard “training”.

“We need to get you help,” Why was she not watching, if they hadn’t injected her she could be flying him to a hospital, this was all her fault.

“I’m fine,” he stood straight up as if nothing had ever happened, as if she hadn’t heard his  _ bones  _ crack. “I need to report this to the mayor,” he glanced down at Michiru, “ I need to tell her about you, you coming?”

He was- he was  _ asking  _ her? She nodded and started to follow. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered to him.

He glanced at her, “You didn’t do anything.”

That was the problem.


End file.
